Complete Randomness
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: Yes, the story is about complete randomness and has no real plot to it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own TMNT, named authors, or certain named food products. Only own me.

Note: Story is about just plain randomness and has no real plot. All ideas are of my creation unless noted. If any disorders are mentioned, I am not dissing anyone who has that disorder on any level. Comprenez? Good. I will also give a title to each chapter, hinting on what the chapter is about.

**Chapter 1**

**Who let the clones out?**

In the City called the Big Apple, it was a dismal and dreary day. It was dark, wet, and even hailing every now and then. Not a soul could be seen out of any buildings, for they would be considered crazy if they did. Four people unknown, and unseen, was running from rooftop to rooftop until they made it to their desired location, and made their way down to the known level. These people were turtles. Mutant turtles to be exact. Humanesque but still turtles none the less. Each wearing a different colored bandana, and had different kinds of weapons. Making their way into a large studio, they silently made their way into what looked like a kitchen.

"Great, just great. They call us here and nobody's home." One of the turtles cried out.

"Raph, shut it will yeah? They probably went out to get something and will be back shortly." Another turtle responded.

"Owie! Who put this stool here?" A third cried out.

"You probably would have seen it if there was light." The fourth turtle responded as he turned on the lights.

"Mike, can you be any more ninjaesque?" Raph asked the third turtle.

"Yes, I can, but I choose to be when I want to be." Mike replied, heading for the cabinet and grabbed an already opened bag of chips and started eating.

"Come on you two, we're going to see if anyone is here." The third turtle spoke as he headed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Fine, o great and fearless leader." Raph complained.

"Will you quit complaining and hurry up. You know what Raph; I think Tyger's personality is rubbing off on you." Leo replied.

"Leo, actually they do have the same anger and leadership issues. It's just that Tyger shows it more in a more verbal way." The second turtle commented.

"Yeah, Leo, Donny's got a point there. Tyger is just like Raph, but more verbal than physical." Mike spoke between crunches of the chips.

"Well, she is not completely just like Raph; she does have some of my and your qualities." Donny replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mike replied.

Leo stopped in front of the dojo, shhshed everyone and pointed to the door.

"There's someone in there." Leo whispered.

"You know, it could be the girls." Mike whispered back.

"And leave the rest of the place dark? Plausible, but not likely." Don spoke.

Being the one closest to the door, Raph opened the door to the dojo, looked inside and asked:

"Okay Don, when did you create Mike clones and why so many?"

"What are you talking about Raph? Cloning is far from being perfected, and is considered banned in most places." Don replied.

"Then explain this." Raph responded as he opened the door all the way and stepped to the side.

Indeed there was Mike clones. Eight of them to be exact. All were the same, down to the last freckle. They were grouped together and suddenly started doing a synchronized kata with their nunchuku.

"This is totally awesome." Mike cried out in joy as he gleefully watched the eight clones like he was in a theatre watching a movie.

"This is impossible. There is no way that there can be clones, even of Mikey. Their looks are just like the original." Donny exclaimed as he looked at every one of the clones.

"I say we get rid of them all." Raph grunted as he gripped his Sais.

"I say we keep 'em." Mike exclaimed.

"Anyone know what's going on here?" Leo piped up.

Suddenly stopping, the clones formed a circle and took up a fighting stance that was just like Mike's. Not knowing what to do, the guys stood where they were and stared.

End of chapter 1.

Where did the clones come from? Who made them? What will the guys do now? Find out in the next chapter.

P.S. I also have a songfic posted that is not listed on the main turtle fanfic list. It's listed under my Authored Stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

All of a sudden the clones started laughing at the befuddled turtles. Some were laughing so hard that a few were on their shells and gripping their sides while still laughing their heads off.

"Anyone know what's going on here?" Leo asked his brothers.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't make any clones. Honest." Donny defended himself, making the best 'scout's honor' sign he could make while holding his other hand over his heart.

"Who cares about that, I think they're cool." Mike spoke.

"Of course you would think that, Mikey." Raph said exasperated while entering the dojo.

Raph went over to the clones, found the shortest one, and picked the clone up by the bandana tail ends. The clone that was picked up was struggling to get free as legs and arms were flailing all over the place.

"Hey? What's the big idea?" The clone asked as it twirled around and blindly hitting anything that got in the way.

Suddenly, the body dismembered itself from the head, creating a loud thump as it hit the floor, and revealing Day's head where the Mike head was.

"Hi." Day chirped meekly as she cowered in front of Raph and wiggled her fingers the best she could.

"What's the meaning of this?" Leo demanded in his best athoritative tone of voice.

"Well...ummm...Can we plead the fifth?" Tyger asked as she took off her Mikey head.

"This isn't court, Ty." Lenni commented as she also had her Mikey head off.

"Dang." Tyger moaned.

"Why don't you tell them, Day, since this was YOUR idea." Arista spoke as she struggled to get out of her Mikey suit.

"It wasn't all of my idea, Tyger did help. Anyway, we had an idea that we could make our own turtle costumes and pretend to be Mike for a while before everyone changed their costume to their favorite turtle, and that's when you guys came in." Day explained, doing random ninjstu moves in between gasps of air.

"Ooo-kay...Is this why you wanted us to come over?" Leo asked.

"Well, no. We just wanted you guys to come visit us for a change. We were getting tired of always going down and see you guys." Robin replied.

By this time, everyone besides Daydream was taking off their turtle costume. Vest, who was trying to take the body piece off, had managed to fall on her back with the fake shell still on, and was wobbling all over the place just to get onto her side. Lenni, Leo, and Raph helped her up while most of the others tried in vain to keep their snickering to themselves. After some glares from Leo and Arista, the others silently took of their costume. About fifteen minutes later,everyone was in the kitchen. Day was the only one that still had her costume on, but without the head, which made her look a bit odd.

"Who ate my chips?" Arista asked.

Mike gave a sorry look as he rose his hand slightly.

"Sorry."

"Looks like we have to go to the store and get some food, cause we're all out of food." Day spoke as she looked into the fridge.

"If you're going in that, Day, I'm not going with." Arista spoke.

"Why?" Day asked, lookung down at her costume.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
